Yullen Diaries
by DoubTrust
Summary: Date: Allen wants to have some fun. Luckily, no one seems to be able to go with Kanda and him. But the raven haired teen, without Allen even knowing, had silently threatened those three people so they won't interfere. "Loving You Both" side story
1. Yullen Diaries: Misunderstanding

I'm sorry if this was posted late. Please don't blame me! We're often out of our house so how can I finish this? My school days start at June 6!!! So I'm being busy for preparations...  
Why? Why must school start as the same date of Kanda's birthday!? WHY!?

Anyway, Happy Yullen Week everyone! XD

**Summary: Kanda and Allen had an argument. The samurai starts to make a move and Lavi wants to help. But what happens when the redhead, instead of helping, throws Allen into trouble which Kanda misunderstands?  
**

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**Theme 1: Misunderstanding  
**

Kanda and Allen have been avoiding each other for a while now. But in truth, Allen was really the only one doing this. It all started after Allen and Kanda's bickering match.

Kanda had hurt Allen's feelings when the raven haired teen said that dead men don't deserve much attention anymore since they've passed away already. Wasn't Mana one of these people? On the other hand, Allen had hurt Kanda's pride saying that the long haired teen never let go of Mugen, thinking that Kanda would be so powerless, weak and defenseless once he did so.

It wasn't much of a fight but Allen took it to heart and he's still mad, while Kanda's anger is slowly mellowing now. They've been fighting for the past two weeks and everyone in the Black Order wondered how these two could still cooperate very well in their missions. They've been assigned together several times and yet they didn't have a chance, or they just didn't want to apologize to each other.

Not that they're both not at fault, maybe Kanda and Allen are just waiting for the other to start first. Allen wouldn't talk to the raven haired teen even once. Kanda's pretty stubborn when it comes to apologizing, he might not even say those words, but he'll definitely think of an act so he could be forgiven. Why?

Because these two are dating for almost 3 months now. Something as small as an argument like this wouldn't easily keep them apart for a lot of time, though two weeks is kinda long already.

"Yuu, why won't you talk to him? You could still work things out you know?" Lavi nudged his friend who was eating, while silently, Kanda was already thinking about a plan to get together with his moyashi again.

Lavi stopped then grinned at him. "Want me to help? I could set up a romantic date for you two so your fight will finally stop," Lavi suggested, his grin still on his face.

Kanda shared a glance with him with a raise eyebrow. The older male stared at him for a while, scanning Lavi's every feature, then Kanda returned back to eating his soba. "No need. It might only get worse."

"What? You don't trust me?I won't make a disaster, its just a simple date."

"No. I don't want my burden to increase anymore as what it is now."

"C'mon, I promise I'll make him fall in love with you again!" Lavi winked.

At that instance, Kanda felt it wouldn't be bad to trust the rabbit for this kind of thing. _Fall in love with me again?_ Kanda thought, smirking as he did.

"Fine, I accept your help," Kanda surrendered.

"Heh, you won't regret it." Lavi stood up with that last statement. He left to prepare already.

_Tch. Should I really rely on that rabbit? _Kanda asked himself.

_But there's no turning back now. I'll do anything to make the beansprout mine again._

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Lavi headed to Komui's office, he'll need to ask for permission first before he can borrow something. He knocked on the Supervisor's door twice before coming in.

"Komui, you have vacant rooms right? Can I borrow one?"

"Why yes, there are. But what do you need one for?" The Chinese man asked, wondering where the Bookman Jr. would use it for.

"I'd like Allen and Yu-chan to have a date there," he explained. "And I'll be using a spare room for that."

"Hm... you're going to bring them together again?" Komui became interested, he'd like to find out how this will turn out.

"I'm just going to set up the location then I'll be the one serving food for their date. The whole thing is up to Yuu. So can I have the key now?"

"No problem. Just don't make quite a mess or I'll make you clean afterwards. And one last thing," Komui made sure to sound serious as he handed the redhead the key to a vacant room. "Make sure that by tomorrow morning... those two will be all lovey-dovey again!" Hearts and flowers started springing at Komui's background which kinda freaked Lavi out.

"O-kay... I'll do that." He hurriedly went out of the Supervisor's office and closed the door behind him.

The location of the room was written on the label on the key. Good thing it wasn't far from the cafeteria, he'll be Kanda and Allen's waiter anyway so he'll need to bring carts of food to the room. When he arrived at the door, he unlocked it with the key that Komui gave him and then went inside to inspect the place.

The redhead used his golem to contact the raven haired samurai.

"Yuu, I've checked out the place already. I'll leave this room unlocked so you could start doing whatever you want with this place. The location is the last door at the right near the cafeteria."

_"Got it, go fetch my moyashi after an hour," _Kanda replied on the other line.

"What!? Can you really do all those things in that short span of time?"

_"Tch, this is a piece of cake. Just do what I'm asking you."_

"Uh sure, but I'll help a little too before getting Allen-chan."

_"Whatever. Oi, Usagi."_

"What Yu-chan?"

_"Never use my first name to call me or else I'll murder you with Mugen. I only gave Allen the right to be called by Yuu."_

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Lavi turned to a corner after catching sight of his target, specifically; Allen Walker. He sped up his pace and called after the boy while trying not to be so loud in the process.

"Allen! Hey! Allen!" The white haired teen was either too far away to hear his voice or, Allen's just plain deaf to hear him.

"Oi! Moyashi!" And at that, Allen's head quickly turned to look at the one who called. Why is it that when people are called by their names, they don't respond fast? But when called by nicknames or insults, they look or turn their heads quick enough before others could finish what they're going to say.

"Excuse me!? But I am not a beansprout! And please refrain from using that word because it reminds me of a certain dreadful person... ugh!" Allen said to the redhead, continuing to walk again.

"But Allen, I want to ask you a favor," Lavi started. "Please? I need your help," he tried to beg.

Allen stopped in his tracks as he listened. He couldn't let a friend down. It was in his character to help those in need, especially since Lavi is one of his close friends. He sighed, then turned around to face the redhead who persistently kept on coming after him.

"Please? I'll tell you what you should do later, for now, please just say yes."

"Alright," Allen finally replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know what kind of trouble I'm putting myself in but do you mind explaining what this is all about?"

"You see here, Yu-chan wants t-"

"I quit." Allen turned around again. "And here I thought you really needed my help. I do not wish to be involved with that person after he said bad things about Mana."

"Allen please wait." Lavi took hold of the white haired teen's forearm to stop him from escaping.

"He may not look it but Yuu really wants to be with you again." The redhead chuckled a bit. "Look, he even accepted my help. Doesn't that mean he's desperate already?"

Lavi let go of his grip on Allen because he knew the younger teen was listening carefully and wouldn't run away anymore.

"Don't you want the same thing to happen too?" Allen glanced at Lavi, the corners of his eyes were already filled with tears and yet, he still managed to smile.

"Of course I do. I love him so much," Allen said to his redheaded friend.

"Then let's go." Lavi patted the white haired boy's head twice, then he led the way.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

After arriving at their destination, Lavi opened the door for Allen to come in. The white haired boy looked around and he was really amazed at the sight around him. There were red curtains draped around the room, scented candles were lit and balloons were taped on the ceiling, others were freely bouncing on the floor.

At the middle was a rectangular shaped table with two chairs on both ends. The table cloth was red and at the center of the table was a flower vase. Allen wondered why Lavi had put a vase there if he won't put a flower. He looked at his friend and giggled a little.

"This is all too special. Did you make them?" he asked.

"Nope, it wasn't me." Lavi shrugged.

"Eh?" Allen became confused.

Lavi began rummaging through the closet to get his attire as a waiter. He removed his top clothes to put on his costume. Allen continued to look around, smiling as he did so. But what he failed to notice was a balloon roaming around the floor. The white haired exorcist accidentally stepped on it causing him to wobble.

The redhead who was not too far away realized that the younger teen would slip any minute now so he dashed towards him to serve as Allen's cushion when he falls.

"Allen! Careful!"

After losing balance, the white haired boy fell onto Lavi, sending them both crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Good thing I made it in time huh?" Lavi made a sigh of relief as he rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry! I was just so careless..." the younger male apologized, blushing from embarrassment.

"Che." Came an angry sound from the door. Allen and Lavi quickly turned their heads to see who it was.

"Kanda!?" Allen exclaimed, both surprised and happy.

"So this is what I get for coming eh? Pretty pathetic to see you both like this," the raven haired exorcist snarled.

"W-What do you mean...?" Allen was really puzzled.

"Just what the fuck can you say about your positon?" Kanda ws referring to the way Allen was sitting on Lavi's stomach while the redhead was half naked. Lavi was in the midst of changing his clothes when helped Allen before he fell, so he didn't have time to put on any shirt first.

Indeed, Lavi and Allen were in an awkward position where anyone would think the same as Kanda.

"No... Its not what you think. Its not what you think it is!"Allen got off Lavi and ran to his lover. The redhead stood up and dusted his pants.

"Then what is it!?" Kanda questioned him angrily. "One; Lavi's half naked, two; you're riding on top of him. What else could I fucking think of except you cheating on me!?"

"But its not like that... I slipped and he just served as my cushion," Allen replied in a low voice.

Kanda smirked. "Nice. A very nice excuse. And now I'm leaving."

"But we really weren't doing anyth-" Lavi was cut off.

"Stay out of this you damn rabbit!" He jabbed a finger at the redhead's chest. "To think that I even entrusted him to _you._"

Kanda turned around and started to walk away.

After that moment, Allen fell to the floor on his knees, crying. He covered his face with his two hands to hide his sobbing look. Lavi dragged a hand down his face and kicked a nearby balloon; the cause of this whole mess. He walked towards Allen and sat down beside him.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry!" Lavi sadly apologized, irritated at himself.

"No, its my fault... I should have stood up fast and explained to him.... confidently. If it weren't for my clumsiness, this... this wouldn't happen!" the younger male said between sobs.

Lavi sighed. "Kanda was right when he said I'll only make it worse." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, it wasn't me who prepared all this. I would've only be your host and waiter for your date then I asked Komui for a spare room. But these decorations," the redhead picked up a bouncing balloon to show it to Allen. "Weren't by me."

Allen's eyes widened as he looked up. "Don't tell me its..."

"Kanda made them. He did all of this just for you. I only helped in blowing air in the balloons. Other than that, I did nothing more. He was the one who made things 'special'." Lavi smiled.

Allen, who had ceased his crying a while ago, cried even louder after hearing the truth from his friend. He didn't know his lover would do so much for him. Allen was so astonished at how Kanda could think and plan all of this stuff so fast. Now, he's even more willing to make up with the raven haired male. After a lot of thinking, Allen finally stopped crying.

"One more thing Allen-chan, do you know why that vase over there has no flower placed in it?" Lavi pointed to the flower vase positioned at the center of the table. Allen was wondering about that a while ago. He wanted to know so he shook his head with furrowed eyebrows, hoping he'll know why the vase was flowerless.

"Well I don't know either, that's why I'm asking you," Lavi confessed while Allen frowned. "Why don't you ask him then?"

The white haired boy gazed at him.

"Ask him where the flower is after you've aplogized and made up with him," Lavi said, encouraging his white haired friend.

"Go." The redhead nudged him. "Go and run after him Moyashi-chan!"

Allen nodded and smiled, looking at him determinedly.

"Don't call me Moyashi! I only gave the right to be called by that to Yuu!" He playfully hit Lavi's arm.

"You know what, Kanda also said that to me when I called him Yuu. You two are so alike."

Allen blinked and blushed. "Thanks Lavi, I owe you one for your help." He slowly stood up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Nah, I just love seeing my two idiot friends happily together."

"What did you say?" Allen asked, sounding scary.

"I-I meant my two wonderful friends! Now go on before you lose him." The redhead pushed Allen out of the door.

After getting out, Allen began rounding the whole place, searching for any sign of his boyfriend. He asked everyone he met on his way if they saw Kanda, but no one seemed to have seen him. Allen continued to searched through out. The sun was almost setting now and he still can't find his lover.

"Ha... Ha..." Allen panted.

_He's not even in his room. I've checked the whole Black Order and yet, I can't find him anywhere.... _Allen worriedly thought.

_There's only one place left I know where I could find him._

The white haired teen immediately ran off to the forest just outside the Black Order.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Several trees were chopped, animals of different kinds have fled away all because of a certain raven haired samurai's menacing aura enveloping the place. With one swift blow, Kanda had cut another tree, making it fall loudly to the ground.

The older exorcist should have been meditating to calm himself. But all he was able to do was destroy everything around him. He couldn't get the thought of Allen together with Lavi out of his mind. He knew better not to believe what his eyes have seen. He shoud've listened to his moyashi's explanation first before he burst out like that. But he just couldn't control his anger after that irritating sight that had shocked him.

Kanda suddenly heard rustling noises coming from the back. Though his eyes were closed, he could sense it was another human. He waited patiently for the other to identify himself.

"I knew... I'd find you... here..." Allen said out of breath. He appeared behind a fallen trunk and made his way towards Kanda.

"What do you want? If you'll only disturb me then don't even think about coming close within three feet. I might only use you as my next target," Kanda warned firmly.

"You do realize that you have destroyed almost the entire forest don't you?" Allen asked, walking close despite Kanda's warning.

"And besides," Allen started, now at the back of Kanda. He encircled his arms around the older male then embraced him tightly. "I am very certain that you cannot use me as your target. You love me too much to use me for such a cruel thing."

Allen laid his head on Kanda's shoulder, hugging him more tightly in the process.

"You're annoying," Kanda muttered.

"I know."

"You're such a slut."

"Only for Yuu."

"I hate you..."

"I love you too!" Allen giggled then went to sit on Kanda's lap.

The younger male leaned on Kanda's chest as they shared an embrace. They stared at each other for a while (Kanda seemed to glare rather than stare) before anyone spoke.

"I'm sorry Yuu... I really am... What you saw earlier was just an accident caused by my clumsiness..."

Kanda didn't move as he listened. After hearing what the beansprout has to say, he flicked Allen's forehead which made the white haired teen yelp in pain.

"I know that, I just... can't control my anger. Jealousy took over me." Kanda gritted his teeth as he rubbed his temple.

Allen cuddled more to Kanda, enjoying his lover's warmth very much. "Atleast now we're okay again right? Sorry for the bad things I said..."

"Yeah, uh... s-sorry for that too... Mana..." Kanda's apology made Allen giggle again. Now that they've made up, its time to ask about the flower vase.

"Say, Yuu, where's the flower that's supposed to be in the vase? You know, at the table in the vacant room?"

"Now that you've mentioned it- Holy shit! I forgot!" Kanda quickly shoved Allen away from him, but still in a gentle manner of course.

"Hey!" Allen pouted, but Kanda didn't seem to mind. He was rather busy searching for something in the pocket inside his clothes. Kanda stopped when he seemed to have found it already.

"You're asking for the flower right? Here it is." Kanda slowly showed Allen the one he was looking for. Allen's eyes widened in surprise. Instead of a real flower, Kanda meant to give him an origami, and a rose one at that. Allen gratefully received it from his lover.

"I-Its beautiful! I didn't know you know how to make things like this!" Allen observed the origami rose which was very finely made.

"The old man taught me how, he likes art anyway." Kanda meant General Froi Tiedoll. _So this is why Yuu shoved me away earlier, his gifts might get ruined... _Allen thought, still mesmerized by the rose.

"There's another one." Kanda reached for another inside his pocket. This time, it was an origami lotus. He placed it on top of Allen's palm.

"Wow! Now this is amazing! I'll keep it, take care of it, I'll treasure it I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, now what do I get in return, hm?" Kanda slyly asked.

"How about this..." Allen put down the origami flowers to kiss his lover. He slowly let his tongue out for Kanda to put his in his mouth. The kiss didn't last long since Allen broke it up.

"What? That's it?" Kanda asked after licking both his lips and Allen's, discontent in his voice.

"If you want more, we better move to that room. We're in the forest if you don't remember. Screwing me at a place like this would be hard for the both of us," Allen started standing up, dusting his clothes and picking up his two origami flowers.

Kanda did the same as he sighed. He walked to his lover then leaned close to him to whisper something in Allen's ear, "I want to fuck you senseless.... right here, right now." Kanda said that with a teasing grope in the ass to Allen. He bit his moyashi's ear after that and gave him another kiss.

Allen couldn't help but blush at that thought. He hurriedly ran after Kanda who was walking ahead of him. The raven haired teen held the smaller boy's hand in his own as they walked back to _their_ private room for the night.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Lavi who was about to knock on the door of the vacant room stopped after he heard noises inside. He was about to check on his two friends and greet them after they've made up. But after hearing moans, pants and muffled voices inside the room, entering and interrupting might not be a good idea. Kanda might really kill him this time!

_Well, the real purpose for the vacant room is for them to freely use it for their wild night. I just hope they'll clean up their mess by morning or else Komui will make me do it! Ugh!_

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Finally! I've finished it! I just hope that you'll like it... Uh, sorry if there are any typos...**  
**

_**Yullen Diaries - Prank Summary: Lavi introduces a hot new girl to Kanda. But there's definitely something suspicious and familiar with this woman that the samurai seems to notice. "Don't take me for an idiot, Sprout."  
**_

**Please make a review~ ^__^**

**HAPPY YULLEN WEEK EVERYONE!**

Sorry again for the late post...**  
**


	2. Yullen Diaries: Prank

**My aunt just gave birth to a baby girl last June 06, and guess what... her name is Rayne Allen!!! XD OMG, I am so gonna love her!!!**

**Well, here's another story~ Thanks for reading and the reviews guys!!!**

**MitarashiiDango: **I just hope that Allen and Kanda really did clean up after their _night..._ Komui will blame Lavi for the _mess _and make him clean it!!!

_**Yullen Diaries - Prank Summary: Lavi introduces a hot new girl to Kanda. But there's definitely something suspicious and familiar with this woman that the samurai seems to notice. "Don't take me for an idiot, Sprout."**_

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**Theme 2: Prank**

"Okay! Everything all set?"

"I'm ready for battle!"

"Did you put perfume on?"

"Done that already."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Of course!"

"But most importantly, did you bring make up and lipstick?"

"They're right here in my handbag and I'll use them again later."

"I told Yu-chan to wait at the large fountain at the center of town. Don't get lost okay?" Lavi waved his index finger in front of Allen's face.

"Uh sure... I was just wondering, how'd you get to make him approve of this... um, meeting of a sort?"

"I have my own ways." Lavi grinned mischievously. "I threatened him that if he won't go, I'll disturb him every ten minutes when he eats, trains, takes a bath or sleeps."

"That's... harsh." The white haired boy flinched a little and was really astonished that Kanda was intimidated by Lavi himself.

"I know." Lavi took a deep breath in, then out. "Now that out preparations are all complete, go and make me proud!" Lavi declared while pumping a fist in the air..

Allen slowly walked out of the inn they're staying at. Its hard to move around in high heels if you're not used to them, and here he is, risking his chance of walking perfectly normal in the next decade years, just so Lavi and him could pull a prank on the exorcist; Kanda Yuu.

The white haired teen didn't dislike his costume... except for his shoes, really. He wore a purple dress which went down to his feet, atleast he wouldn't stumble much. The clothing he wore had white lace on its ends. He was thankful that he was slim and had a somewhat female build already, or else Lavi would've still made him wear a corset! He also had a white ribbon tied around his neck.

To hide his white hair from their target, Allen wore a red wig. His hair is now long which has curly ends. He also has a hat on which is purple colored with small white roses as decorations. They used make up to cover the scar on the left side of Allen's face, then Lavi made him wear gloves to cover his left hand. All in all, his costume as a girl was a total success since Allen fooled everyone around him. Lavi almost forgot that he was a male.

His disguise as a woman was made to fool Kanda into thinking that Allen is a girl who has feelings for him. Lavi explained that it would annoy Kanda if the white haired teen would keep on following the long haired samurai and clinging to him like a koala would do to a tree.

To say the least, their plan to make Allen undercover as a girl was very effective. This assumption was made because every time Allen would pass by random people, men or women, they would either stare, wink, whistle or do all those things to him which only proves how realistic Allen could be in the form of a woman.

_'Make him fall for you, got that? And when he kinda-you'll somehow notice when he does- confesses or takes a liking to you, tell him the truth that you're Allen in a woman's disguise!'_ Allen remembered very well the redhead's words that kept reminding him in his head. _'So you have to act perfectly as a woman no matter what! Don't make our training go to waste Moyashi-chan!'_

"I am not a beansprout... And don't talk like everything's going to be easy idiot rabbit..." Allen muttered even though Lavi couldn't hear him.

_"Ahem..." _The voice sounded like it was coming from a radio. Then again, having a golem with you can make that possible. When Allen turned his head, he saw Timcanpy flying right beside him. He forgot that he had a connection with his redheaded friend through Tim, and Lavi could hear his words very well. _"You were saying, Allen-chan?"_

"L-Lavi! I didn't know you w-were listening." Allen sweat dropped.

_"Ah, anyway, do your best! I know you can do it!"_

"You seem to be carefree." Allen sighed. "You're not the one to be sacrificed to the chopped hair evil samurai jerk Kan-" Allen who was walking while not really paying attention to anything, or anyone in front of him, suddenly he bumped into someone taller than him. "S-Sorry about that," he hurriedly apologized while rubbing his sore forehead.

As Allen looked up, he was met face to face with a pissed looking raven haired person; Kanda.

Kanda stared at him for a while as he observed and examined Allen's every feature. "Hn? Are you the one the usagi sent to meet me?" he asked as he eyed the person in front of him.

"Y-Yes, my name is... my name is... is..." _Crap! _Allen thought. _Lavi and I forgot to talk about that! _"Um, excuse me for a moment, Kanda." Allen walked away and stood at a good meters away from the raven haired samurai. But the older male's eyes were never lifted off of Allen.

The white haired boy who had hid Timcanpy somewhere inside his clothes, called the yellow ball out to contact his friend.

"Lavi!" Allen whispered. "You did not tell me what my new name will be!"

_"Oh sorry, I forgot. Its 'Nella'," _Lavi replied in a whisper too since he didn't want Kanda to hear.

"Nella? Why that?"

_"If you read Allen from the opposite end, its gonna be 'Nella', isn't it?"_

"Ah! You're a genius Lavi! But wouldn't Kanda notice that?"

_"Pfft... Yu-chan won't notice small things like that. Oh and I've known eversince that I was a genius and all."_

"Riiiight... So I'll get going now, I do not wish to make Kanda much more annoyed than he is." Allen turned Timcanpy off then hid him back in his clothing. He began walking back to his target. As soon as they were both standing in front of each other, Kanda's scowl lessened a bit. Allen reached out his hand to handshake the older teen. _Don't tell me he's going to decline again?_

"I am Nella, Nella... Walkman?" Allen answered a bit hesitantly, he forgot to ask Lavi for a surname!

"Are you introducing yourself or are you asking me your own name?" the raven haired male asked, making the one in front of him just smile apologetically.

Kanda stared at Nella's hand before accepting without anymore hesitation.

"Kanda Yuu, just call me Kanda," he answered sternly.

"Okay, would you mind showing me around. I'm quite new to this place actually." Allen let go of the hand already.

Kanda's scowled further as he looked somewhere else. "Tch. Shouldn't the rabbit be coming too? I didn't plan on going 's the one who forced me into th-" Kanda stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Nella's puppy eyes. The girl suddenly made a matching pout for that which made Kanda step back a little. He had no idea what to do in this kind of situations. _Women are so..._

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, slightly afraid that he might make a girl cry on their _first _meeting.

"Anywhere with Yuu!" Allen beamed as he clutched onto his companion's arm. But deep inside, he wanted to just talk and act normally and not like a girl. But if he acts poorly as one, Lavi will surely disturb Allen instead for not making their mission to fool Kanda a success! _Curse you Lavi!!!_

Kanda stiffened at the sudden closeness. Allen was really surprised that the other didn't brush him off like Kanda does to people, especially the annoying, clinging ones and girls. He just shrugged it off, he has to make this quick so he could get back to their inn.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~  
**

"You have a large appetite for a woman," Kanda said bluntly. "Your eating habits remind me of someone I know," he commented as he and Nella ate in a restaurant.

"Hm, who is this person that you are speaking of? A friend of yours?" Allen wiped his lips after finishing the dozen of plates of food. _I think I know who this guy is talking about._

"Allen Walker, a fifteen-year old innocent and naive beansprout."

Nella froze in his seat. "Innocent? Naive? And a beansprout you say?"

"He thinks I'm his friend, but I don't wanna think that way." Allen was a bit hurt there. He treats Kanda as one of his important friends even though he's such a jerk, and now he says he doesn't want Allen to be his friend?

"He eats a lot just like you. He's a loud mouthed Moyashi."

"Do you have any specific reason to why you act or speak this way towards him?" Allen really wanted to know. Kanda's always been like that to him that it makes it hard fro him to act nicely when around the samurai.

"To put it simply; I hate him." If the white haired boy wasn't disguised as Nella, he would've spit out the juice he was drinking just now. "He hates me too anyway."

"He always helps and saves people that he even forgets to think about his own being. Always putting others before him, that's what I hate about that beansprout. He doesn't know how to take care of himself properly." Allen really wanted to retort at that point already. He is not a child that needs babysitting. He's an exorcist, a soldier who needs to fight for others.

"What if he gets injured when he rescues someone without even thinking while we're in battle? If he gets hurt I'll... I'll..." Kanda clenched his fists tightly. Allen's eyes widened at his words, he couldn't believe it. Kanda Yuu was actually worried about him!

"Why not try acting a bit nicer towards him instead of being mean? He might get the wrong idea correct?" Nella informed.

"That's kinda hard for me. I can't get the things I wanna say out right." Kanda looked out the window of the restaurant as he said that.

"You like him right?" Kanda's eyes immediately flew back to the other. Allen felt something churning inside his stomach as he asked that. "Its not bad trying to make the words come out right, you just have to do it step by step. Try being nice to him little by little if not," Nella stood up from their table to head outside. "he might really hate you someday. You never know, he might feel the same way for you also."

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

Allen made his moves according to Lavi's instructions.

_'Step one: Introduce yourself and ask him to go to some place let's say, romantic?' _Check...  
_'Step two: Annoy Yu-chan as much as possible. So that means you have to get close to him so much that its hard to breathe!!!'_ Uh, check...  
_'Step three: Kanda doesn't like alcohol. So ask him to go to a bar and pretend that you're drunk.' _Hm...

"Oi, where do we go next. Can't you make up your mind faster?" Kanda asked impatiently but he still didn't say he wanted to go home.

There were only two or three steps left before this prank could end so he had to deal with this fast and get on with the next one.

"I feel like I want to drink something," Allen said.

"What? You want water?"

"No! You BaKan-" Allen immediately stopped himself from calling the other what he usually calls him. He just hoped the samurai didn't notice or else his cover would be blown. "I mean, no, Kanda. What I meant is, alcohol."

"You want to go to a bar?" the raven haired male asked, a little shocked to hear it from the other.

"Yes, I would like to drink with a new acquaintance." Nella smiled as a response.

"Che. Wouldn't your family or friends be worried about you by now? Shouldn't you go home already?"

Nella checked her wristwatch and then shook her head. "Its not that late. Besides, if we went there earlier, we could've gone home earlier too. So, we should go now."

The red haired woman pulled Kanda's hand and dragged him to the closest bar without hearing further complains from the other. As they both entered the place, people looked at them and began whistling at Nella. The disguised teen felt a shiver run down his spine.

Kanda gritted his teeth and then shouted, "Fuck OFF!"

Allen looked up at him, surprised at how intimidating the raven haired male could be. Because at Kanda's fearsome statement, everyone did obey despite being drunk already. But of course, some still threw bad comments at him and even cursed, but Kanda just sent cold glares towards the retards.

This time, it was Kanda who held Allen's hand protectively in his own and led him to the counter. The moyashi could feel his heart beat a loud rhythm.

"Sit here. Don't get too drunk or else I'm leaving you here to feast on by these wolves." Kanda meant the men who whistled at Nella before.

"S-Sure, thank you for that." Allen was blushing, but he didn't know so Kanda smirked and then pinched Nella's right cheek.

The samurai didn't want to drink any type of alcohol but Allen insisted persistently, saying that it was no fun drinking alone. The younger teen made Kanda drink forcefully, he ignored the other until Kanda agreed to drink. The raven haired male gave up then drank as Nella said so. At first, he said it tasted bitter. But as every sip he made, Kanda enjoyed it more. Allen, on the other hand, pretended that he was drinking from his glass. But actually, it was spilling onto the floor.

Within an hour, Kanda was already looking like he was at his limit. After drinking four bottles of beer straight, he still didn't look like he was going to stop. Allen, who had successfully done his mission, would now proceed onto the next step...

_'Tell him that you like him. And when he makes a funny or odd expression, tell him the truth that you're Allen Walker! Oh, and you have to kiss him to add more emphasis.'_

"Let's leave now, its getting late." Nella assisted the drunk Kanda out of the bar then to a bench that's far away from the crowd. He knew how Kanda didn't like noisy people, especially when he's in this condition.

"Hey, Kanda, I like you," he suddenly said.

Allen made a deep breath._ I can't believe I'm doing this._

He slowly leaned into him and placed his lips on Kanda's own which made the raven haired teen's half lidded eyes widen in surprise. Before Nella could break the kiss, Kanda had already put his tongue in the disguised teen's wet mouth. Allen didn't want this!

...Or that's the complete opposite of what his heart and body is saying?

Still, he only meant to do one soft and light kiss to add emphasis to his confession just as Lavi told him. After a couple of minutes, Allen managed to pull back as he panted for air.

"Y-You! Why must you turn it into something like... like _that? _I'm... I'm-"

"Allen?" Kanda finished for the other, not looking drunk as he was before.0

Nella, a.k.a. Allen, gasped in shock. "H-How did y-you know? And weren't you so drunk just a while ago?" Allen had fully blown his undercover without him even realizing.

"Seriously, 'Nella'? And Walkman at that? And who else would just vacuum his food in a matter of seconds? Don't take me for an idiot, Sprout," Kanda huffed. "For your second question, I wasn't that drunk. I have high tolerance, brat."

"...Eh? If you knew it was me from the beginning, why didn't you say anything then?" Allen crossed his arms and pouted.

"I didn't really know it was you from the start. I had my suspicions, but I'm not sure of them yet. So I just went with the flow of your _prank _and..."

"Took advantage of it?" Allen finished with a guess.

"Pretty sharp for a moyashi." Kanda smirked as he kissed the boy again.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

A crackling sound was suddenly heard from inside Allen's now normal clothes, then a yellow ball with wings suddenly appeared.

"Tim!" Allen grabbed his friend gently.

_"Yoh, Allen. How's our prank? Was it a total success?" _Lavi asked excitedly.

"Um, Lavi? Actually, Kanda found out. It was a total fail."

_"What? Aww..."_

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that it was him in this kind of get up? When you're thinking of setting up another prank to pull on me that involves this beansprout," Kanda pulled Allen close to him, very very close. "Make him wear sexier clothes that shows a lot of skin."

Allen immediately blushed at that but didn't push Kanda away. They both heard an idiotic laugh from the other end of the line.

_"Sure Yu-chan! I'll make him wear a bikini or something like that, so you can count on me!"_

"Tch. That still won't do. I prefer if he only had a collar around his neck, and nothing more."

Allen turned even redder than he already was, he pinched the older male's forearm.

_"Oh shit, there's akuma in this part of the town. Uh guys?"_

Kanda turned the golden golem off.

"There's akuma, we should go!" Allen nudged him.

"The rabbit could handle it by himself."

"But the people..."

"There are other exorcists in this town, so don't panic." Kanda crossed his arms. "That Baka Usagi talks too fucking much. I don't want anyone or anything to interrupt when I'm about to eat."

Allen gulped as he removed the remains of his make up. "By eat, what exactly do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Kanda smirked as he lifted Allen's face close to his.

"I wonder how beansprouts would taste to a wolf like me?" The raven haired teen licked his lips hungrily.

"I'd be delicious just for you."

And then they both shared a deep and passionate kiss among the racket and havoc happening around because of the akuma. More things would be sure to come after that hot kiss.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Week~KandaxAllen~Yullen~  
**

**Ah yeah... sorry about the late post. But I still intend to continue! ^__^**

**I just turned 14 yesterday, haha, so this is my blow out to you guys.**

_**Yullen Diaries - Date Summary: Allen wants to have some fun and Kanda decides to ask if anyone else will be free to come. Luckily, no one seems to be able to go with the two. But the raven haired teen, without Allen even knowing, had silently threatened those three people so they won't interfere.**_

**Sorry for typos! Please make a review as a present! XD  
**


	3. Yullen Diaries: Date

**My aunt just gave birth to a baby girl last June 06, and guess what... her name is Rayne Allen!!! XD OMG~ I am so loving her!!!**

**Another story for you guys~**

**If you have read my other fanfic; _Loving You Both, _you'll figure out that this is like a side story. If you think there are things in this story that confuses you, why not try reading that fanfic so you can understand it better, for those who already knows about LYB, well... thanks for reading then. So let's get on with it!!!**

_**Yullen Diaries - Date Summary: Allen wants to have some fun and Kanda decides to ask if anyone else will be free to come. Luckily, **_**no one**_** seems to be **_**able**_** to go with the two. But the raven haired teen, without Allen even knowing, had silently threatened those three people so they won't interfere.  
**_

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**Date**

Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Tyki stayed at the white haired boy's room, discussing things from one topic to another.

The oldest of the teens sat on the middle of the king sized bed with his lover, Allen, sitting comfortably between his thighs and Kanda's long arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Tyki sat on an armchair with his head resting on a hand, Lavi was on the carpeted floor, playing with Allen's PSP and Lenalee sat on a bean bag across from the large bed.

"What a wonderful time we had at the Black Order's Cultural Festival! I do hope we could spend some time like that again," Allen happily exclaimed, remembering all the things they've done.

"I agree, its exactly the kind of school experience I wanted to have," Lenalee answered as she texted with her cellphone.

"If only Yuu-chan and Tyki-pon didn't fight too much it would've been more fun," Lavi replied as he took a turn with his car while playing _Burn Out: Legends._

"Heh, if that long haired creature over there didn't flirt with Allen too much it would have been a hundred times more fun." Tyki frowned a little.

Kanda just smirked at what the older man said. "Oh yeah? You're not even from our school, so it would've been the best if you didn't come. At all."

"Why you-" The tanned man was cut off as he stood up abruptly.

"By 'wonderful time' I really meant wonderful time and not those nasty things that you guys keep on talking about," Allen corrected as he loudened his voice.

"If Yuu and Tyki doesn't like it, then next time should be just the two of us hanging out together!" Lavi happily declared with a grin, pausing his game for a while to say that important matter.

"Stop trying to create a situation where the two of you will be fucking alone together!" Kanda shouted to the rabbit, arms still around Allen's waist protectively. "And stop calling me Yuu!"

"What's the matter?"

"You, you idiot!"

Lenalee flipped her phone close. "Why don't _we _all go out and have fun. Exams are still too far away right?" the girl suggested.

"Yeah! As students we-" Tyki coughed once to alert the redhead of his presence. "Right... as students, and as an old man..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, so as students, and adult, we should have a break and have some fun." Lavi added then continued playing with the PSP, changing his game to _Tekken: Dark Resurrection._

Allen smiled and nodded his head. "Another great memory-creating idea."

"That's what I'm talking about! So when?" Lavi asked.

Kanda suddenly paused to think as he looked down at the bed, then finally answered, "Is there anytime you can't go, Mikk?"

"Well, I've got plans next weekend but besides that-" Tyki tried to further continue but was once again interrupted.

"Next fucking weekend it is!" Kanda announced with a smirk.

"Hang on, do you plan on ditching me?"

_Isn't it obvious? _The raven haired senior mouthed. "Usagi and Lenalee, how about you two?"

"We're in! In fact, we've got no plans at all..."

Kanda suddenly glared and scowled intently at them. Allen of course, couldn't see him since his back was faced to Yuu's front. _Take a hint you people! _Kanda sent the message through his threatening eyes.

Lenalee sighed and Lavi gulped then rephrased his answer, "On second thought, I think we _do _have plans for that weekend."

"Pfft... I see..." Tyki shook his head with a smirk. "Why can't you just say 'Would you like to go on a date with me, Allen?' That way, it would be much clearer for your dear naive beansprout." Kanda stiffened while Allen pouted at that.

"Uh, I think we need to use the restroom." Lavi turned the PSP off to drag Tyki with him out of the large room.

"Pardon? But I do not need to take a piss," Tyki refused as he struggled against the strong arms of the redhead.

"C'mon Tyki-pon, let's go! Taking a piss together is male bonding!" Lavi tried his best to make the older man get out before Kanda kills him with those evil eyes of his.

"And I think I'll go take a snack and eat with Tim," Lenalee stood up and got her cellphone, locking the door first before exiting the room as well.

The lovers were left alone in the large room, on the bed, with nothing else to do, and no one else to interfere. Allen turned around and repositioned himself so that he was facing his boyfriend while still sitting between his thighs.

"Yuu..." he started.

"Che. That's right, I'm not so forward as what you damn think about me, you should know that by now." Kanda kept his loving embrace on Allen but he looked somewhere else besides the boy.

"Yuu... you don't have to not look at me in the eye." The smaller boy hugged him then nuzzled into his chest.

"So, should I take it like what Tyki said and assume that you are trying to ask me out?" he said, a little quietly but happiness and excitement was clearly visible in his voice.

Kanda continued to glare and scowl at nothing in particular before turning back to his moyashi. "If you don't want to I'll make you."

Allen giggled a little then cuddled more to Yuu. "Of course I would like to! If I get to be with you for a whole day, I'd make sure to always leave that day open just for Yuu~"

Kanda couldn't help but close his eyes and slightly grit his teeth. This worried Allen somehow. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"No... its just that... I feel like I can't control my self anymore if you keep saying things like that," Kanda pulled Allen closer to him. "I might severely screw you until you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Allen's eyes widened and felt his heart beat loud and fast. He looked up at his raven haired lover, meeting him in the eyes finally. It took moments before one of them decided to make a move. Kanda slowly pulled Allen's chin up close to his face until their lips were a centimeter part.

Then slowly, Kanda placed his lips on Allen's soft ones. It wasn't long before the younger teen allowed entrance to his mouth and by that time, Kanda swiftly took the chance and slipped his wet tongue in. Their tongues kept on clashing with each other throughout the kiss.

"Ngh..." Kanda heard and felt Allen moan.

He licked every bit of Allen's mouth including his lips. Kanda kept on sucking at the boy's lower lip then stopped for a while so both of them can breathe. As the raven haired teen pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connected his mouth with the other's.

"Liked that Sprout?" Yuu asked, nibbling on Allen's already red ear from blushing.

"I-I did..." He kept on resisting the urge to moan more loudly.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Tyki angrily asked as he took a drag on his cigarette, puffing out smoke afterwards.

"Sorry about that, I had to do that or else Kanda's gonna kill me." Lavi rubbed his neck apologetically. "See here, even Lenalee left 'cause she knows what's good for her."

The two males heard a sigh near the living room they were currently in. And just then, the said girl came with snacks just like she said with Timcanpy, Allen's golden dog, following behind her. "I really wished I was still there to see what's going to happen next between them," Lenalee said.

Tyki's eyes widened as he realized what the teen told them. He quickly stood up only to be pulled back down on the sofa by Lavi.

"Geez, you're not Allen's big bro. Just let them be like what I do," Lavi scolded.

"I think he's even worse than Komui," Lenalee commented, plopping down on the seat next to Lavi. She handed Tim food too so he could eat with her.

"Nah, your brother still has more intimidating sister complex than this guy's shitty love for the moyashi."

"Yeah, definitely. So no need to compare me with that man," Tyki finally calmed down. "He's definitely far more worse than I am."

"You know my brother?"

"Don't even ask."

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

"Yuu~ Let's go there! Over there!" Allen happily pulled his lover through the crowd of people.

Kanda honestly didn't think that there would be this many to come to an amusement park. Well, it is a Saturday, what else could he expect? But these number of people certainly didn't affect Allen. In fact, the white haired boy was really happy to have a date whit his beloved Yuu.

So Kanda wanted to do the same for his beansprout; ignore all those around them and just think of Allen, and Allen alone.

"Don't get too far away from me Bean, you might get lost. You know how bad you are when it comes to directions." Kanda made sure Allen heard him loud and clear. It'll be a big problem if the brat would just start to blend in with the people and vanish, especially since he accidentally let go of Kanda's hand.

Allen kept on running to different places from time to time.

"Don't worry Yuu! I'll be alright!" Just as predicted, the brat had vanished into the crowd. Kanda was separated with Allen and it would be kinda hard to find him.

He started running to the places he last saw Allen went to. A few minutes have passed, and still no sign of his love.

"Moyashi!" he called.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda looked around, everywhere.

"ALLEN!!!"

Kanda felt someone poking him from behind.

"I'm right here, Yuu." Kanda immediately turned around after hearing that familiar voice. As soon as he affirmed that it was Allen, he quickly pulled him into a tight hug which almost choked the boy due to lack of air.

"Y-Yuu... can't b-breathe..."

"Idiot Sprout, don't go wandering off like that again or else I'll leave you!" Kanda pulled back to give him some space.

Allen laughed a little. "I highly doubt you would be able to do that. Besides, I left to get us some sundae."

Kanda wasn't able to notice it before, but now that Allen mentioned it, the boy was holding a plastic bag with one hand. And upon looking inside it, he saw two large plastic cups with covers, two spoons and two pieces of straw.

The older teen frowned slightly.

"Did you forget how much I detest these... these... these godforsaken things!? So there's NO fucking way I'm even tasting them!"

"Of course not, but I remember how I had fed you before with these 'godforsaken things'. So I suppose its still alright for a second time, hm?" Allen made his cutest, most adorable and irresistible face he could pull. So what other result do you think can happen?

"W-Whatever..." Kanda huffed, looking away with a little blush on his face that wasn't unnoticed by a very victorious Allen.

"Let's go then! Let's pick somewhere private and nice to eat!" the white haired teen said enthusiastically, whirling around after.

"Wait," Kanda stopped him while holding his forearm. "I'll bring this, it might be too heavy for a beansprout like you." He smirked while Allen pouted but gave in anyway. The younger male couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

"Its Allen, BaKanda."

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~z**

The white haired teen sat across from his raven haired lover, both eating their large cups of sundae. Allen's cup was nearly empty, while Kanda's hasn't even reached half of the cup. Allen gazed at the strawberry that was just placed at the side of Kanda's cup, being completely ignored.

"Are you still gonna eat that?" he asked, which made the older teen pause his staring at Allen while eating.

"What? You want it?" The asked boy nodded eagerly with a smile.

Kanda picked up the strawberry and held it in front of Allen's face really close. When the boy was about to take a bite, Kanda immediately snatched his hand back which held the strawberry. He then threw the fruit inside his own mouth, smirking as Allen pouted. The white haired teen didn't see his boyfriend swallow the strawberry so he thought that it might still be in his mouth.

Allen quickly moved forward in attempt to still retrieve the strawberry. He placed his lips on top of his lover's and then slid his tongue in to get his target. Kanda who was actually surprised by the sudden movement, wasn't able to react fast enough as Allen had already put his tongue inside his mouth. Kanda could feel the still whole strawberry being passed around by their tongues.

Allen pulled back as he was able to get the strawberry and eat it successfully. He sat back on his position, wiping the small amount of saliva that had drifted from his lips and Kanda did the same.

"Stupid Moyashi, I could've given it to you if you have said so nicely."

"Hmph! But I did nod earlier, did I not? " Allen retorted.

"Yeah, but I said, 'I could've given it to you if you have _said_ so nicely.' I didn't mean act it out." The older teen smirked.

"Well, atleast I'm the one who got to eat the strawberry!"

"It was kinda bold of you to just kiss me like that." Kanda continued to smirk. Allen paused and blinked, then he answered, "You didn't plan on eating it in the first place didn't you!? You just... you just set me up so I could do that!"

"Heh, I dunno anything about that."

"Liar!"

"Just tell me if you want another kiss if you're not satisfied with _that _one."

"I... I... certainly did not like it!"

"Now you're the one who's lying," Kanda pointed out. "So you admit you want more?"

"No! I meant, one kiss is enough!"

Kanda flicked his forehead rather playfully. "Ow..." Allen pouted. "What was that for?"

Without another word, the raven haired teen drew Allen's face closer for another hot kiss on the lips. The beansprout, without being able to reject him, just flailed his arms wildly at his sides. But in a few seconds, he just relaxed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling.

Kanda, on the other hand, took this chance to throw the still nearly full large cup of sundae into the trash can that's a few meters away from their table. He looked sideways at the bin without breaking the kiss, covered his cup then lifted his hand that held the godforsaken thing. In one cool move, he sent the large cup flying into the trash can.

The younger boy felt his lover smirk, but he didn't have a clue as to why he would suddenly do that. Then, he could feel the need for oxygen already, so Allen pulled away already then panted.

The older male licked his lips then gazed at Allen's dazed eyes. "That was surprising," the boy commented.

"Yuu, where's your sundae? Have you finished it already?" Kanda gave one nod while controlling himself to not smirk again.

"That's quite... um, fast. Just before you k-kissed me," Allen blushed. "...it was still nearly full!"

"...You're just seeing things. Now finish that dessert of yours so we could go some place else."

Allen raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further questions. He'd like to ride the Ferris Wheel with Kanda next. They've been to attractions before, and they didn't like it that much, though Allen enjoyed clutching onto his Yuu. Good thing people didn't mind them. Others would either just think of them as a cute couple and go 'awwww...' or just pay no attention to the raven and the moyashi.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

"What's taking him so long?" Allen tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he stood in line, while waiting for Kanda to bring their tickets for the ride. "Yuu..." he murmured lowly.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. In hopes that it was finally his long awaited lover, Allen quickly turned around gleefully. "Yu-" He was surprised to see someone else.

"Yo, you gonna ride that by yourself?" A good looking redheaded stranger asked.

"Oh, I'm with someone. He'll be here in a while," The white haired boy answered with a smile. He didn't know the male, but he acted friendly towards the guy. And somehow, he reminded Allen of a friend.

"Well your friend might take longer. Don't you wanna go somewhere first? Come with me," the other invited with a gentle smile also.

"Pardon? But I don't even know you, so no thanks."

"Oh, sorry about that. Name's Deak.

"I'm Allen. Thank you for the invitation but my friend will be very mad if I lea-"

"Don't be like that, I'm the one who's giving you a chance to have fun. Isn't it boring to just wait here in line?"

"Um, but its not that long... And I really want to ride the Ferris Wheel with Yuu..." Allen muttered, looking for any signs of his lover.

Deak snickered a little. "Come on." He forcefully took hold of the smaller teen's hand to drag him somewhere. "Let go! Please let go!" Allen cried.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind if I borrow you for a w-" Someone interrupted Deak as he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder. And when he turned around, his face was met with a fierce punch that sent him crashing to the ground. Allen was freed immediately and made him really glad to see who had helped him.

"Yuu!" He ran over to his lover and ended up in an embrace.

"Don't even think about touching a single strand of hair from MY moyashi. If you do, I'll break your bones that even the best hospitals in the world can't help you," Kanda threatened the person on the ground with a menacing glare and aura. "Stay back you punk."

Allen was more than happy to be with his beloved Yuu again. It made him a little scared that a stranger would suddenly do that. He can defend himself, yes. He had trained in different fighting styles but, in that moment, he was like in a daze as he waited for the older teen.

"T-Thank you," he murmured into Yuu's chest.

Kanda pinched the bridge of Allen's nose. "I told you to wait for me and stay out of trouble. Can't you follow two simple instructions?"

"But, it was Deak who approached me... I really waited here for you and then he started to drag me off by force."

"You know how to fight right?"

"Um, I do."

"Use your skills then Sprout, don't waste them by practicing it on killing mosquitoes." Kanda crossed his arms as he scolded the younger boy. Allen looked a bit down but relieved.

The raven haired male handed two tickets to the moyashi, this made Allen look up at him. "Are we still going or what?" Kanda asked with an arched eyebrow.

"O-Of course we are!"

Kanda held Allen's smaller hand in his own to prevent the beansprout from being separated from him again. The white haired boy led his boyfriend back in the line, in a matter of minutes, it was their turn to ride the attraction. Kanda gave their tickets to the person who's in charge of the booth. After that, they took a seat and another employee there closed the door. The Ferris Wheel began to rotate and move upwards and it made Allen very excited.

Kanda remained motionless with his eyes closed and his arm around Allen. His younger lover was clutching onto him with a contented smile while he was in his lover's embrace. The compartment or ride they were in, had glass windows, and from there, they could see the whole place outside from their position. The sun was finally setting and everytime they would get at the top, the sun's rays would flash at them.

"Had fun?" Kanda asked, almost a whisper.

"Anywhere and anytime with Yuu is fun," Allen answered in the same tone.

The older teen used his free hand to get something from his pocket. And as he finally got what he want, he pulled his hand up to show the moyashi what he was holding. Between Kanda's fingers is a cellphone keychain, with the form of Jack Skellington's head as the bell. Kanda knew how Allen loved that movie.

"I... I love it! Thank y-" Kanda once again snatched the bell away from the bean as soon as his hands were centimeters apart from the keychain. The older teen smirked as he watched Allen pout at him adorably.

Kanda pointed at his cheek. "I'm not giving this to you unless you give me a-"

"-kiss? Sure!" Allen had once again captured his lover into a hot and wet kiss on the lips. Kanda didn't really mean for it to be placed there. But hey, its not like he refuses to be kissed hotly on the lips by his moyashi. He slid his tongue inside Allen's mouth while groping the cute ass of the other. Moans were heard as the Ferris Wheel continued to rotate. Its good that there's a curtain to cover the glass windows.

To prevent people from peaking in on them, Kanda pulled the curtains closed as he momentarily broke the kiss. After he leaned back on the seat, Allen sat on his lap and the white haired boy began to kiss Kanda from his collarbone to his temple. The raven haired teen continued to grope the other's ass and then he lapped on Allen's neck.

Their fun didn't last quite long as the Ferris Wheel had stopped moving and the door to their ride was suddenly opened by the employee. This of course, resulted, in allowing for the people outside to see their current position and current state. Allen was panting with half lidded eyes while he was sitting comfortably on Yuu's lap. Kanda's button up shirt was open and he too, was panting slightly.

People started to faint, the employee had a severe nosebleed and so on.

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

"We're home!" Allen announced when he and Kanda stepped foot in the huge house.

Michaelis, the loyal butler of the Walker family, greeted them as soon as they arrived inside. "Welcome home, Young Masters. Master Lavi and the others are still waiting for your return, they are currently in you room," the young butler notified.

"I understand, thank you. Oh, and please ask the cook to prepare dinner," Allen mentioned before heading to his room. Michaelis nodded in understanding then left.

As the lovers reached their destination, Kanda came in after twisting the door knob open.

"Moyashi-chan! Yuu-chan! You're home! We've missed you guys!" Lavi said dramatically to the two.

"Will you fucking quit calling me that?" Kanda told him, annoyed.

"How'd your date go?" Lenalee asked, excited and almost giggling.

"It was.. um, enjoyable," Allen replied, blushing as he remembered the last thing, or _things,_ they did in the amusement park.

Tyki's eyes narrowed. "Something happened, I can see it through Allen's reactions."

"And yeah? So what if something did happen?" Kanda questioned.

Both men stood in front of the other and gripped each other's clothing. Allen quickly stood between them and held both his hands up to stop them, one was holding his cellphone with the Jack Skellington bell as the keychain. It jingled as the white haired boy, lifted his hands up a little.

"Oi, Allen, where'd you get that keychain?" the redhead asked, his gaze following the bell.

"It looks cute," Lenalee commented.

"I got it from Yuu." Allen's frown from before reverted into a cute smile.

"Whoa, even Kanda has the same keychain. He bought a matching pair!" Lavi informed as he took a glance over Kanda's cellphone which was in his back pocket.

Allen didn't know his boyfriend also had the same keychain.

"Tch, Moyashi..."

**~Yullen~KandaxAllen~Yullen Diaries~KandaxAllen~Yullen~**

**Yeah, I had figured out that its better if I will turn this into a series soon. I will continue to make a lot more Yullen Themes so please continue to read! :D**

**I've had a lot of story alerts and faves for this, so I really thank you people!! XD I deeply appreciate them and the reviews! Please continue to support Yullen Diaries and Loving You Both!!!  
**

**_Yullen Diaries - Game: Kanda excels in a lot of sports, Allen loves to play whatever can make him all hyper. So... "Playing a little game of volleyball won't hurt, right Yuu?"_  
**


End file.
